1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a beveled beam for framing a structure such as a storage rack, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beam having a beveled face and that is suitable typically for a bottom front surface of a storage rack.
2. Background Art
In warehouses or retail establishments, storage racks often are used for displaying and/or storing various products. Due to the weight and quantity of products within the storage racks, it is necessary for the racks to be sturdily supported. Moreover, a need to make efficient use of space requires such support to be sufficient to maintain worker and customer safety.
Heretofore, many artisans have attempted to provide support beams for storage racks and the like. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,249 to Lascara, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Lascara shows a beam having a L-shaped flange for supporting a deck. However, the L-shaped flange of Lascara makes only minimal surface area contact with the deck and, accordingly, fails to provide adequate stability. Moreover, the beam of Lascara lacks a unitary structure whereby all portions of the beam are connected. In contrast, Lascara relies on two spaced apart flange portions for supporting weight imposed on the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,482 to Clark, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, taught a storage rack beam. Specifically, the Clark beam includes a ledge for supporting an end portion of a deck and an inclined surface for receiving indicia. The beam of Clark, however, is configured with a ledge to receive only an end portion of a deck. If more of the deck is desired to be supported on the ledge, the entire beam must be made larger.
Therefore, there exists a need for a beam that is configured to provide maximum stability and support for a deck or an article placed thereon. Moreover, there exists a need for the beam to include a beveled surface so that bar codes or other indicia may be easily read or scanned by workers and customers.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies of the related art by including a beveled floor beam for s structure such as a storage rack or the like. Specifically, the beam includes a beveled front face, a support element and a continuous base portion having a turned edge positioned between first and second ends of the support element. Bar codes or other information may be displayed on the beveled front face so they can be read easily or scanned by consumers or workers. The support element extends in a direction such that optimal surface area contact with the article being supported can be maintained. Additional support is provided by the turned edge, which when contacting the support element, provides reinforcement thereto.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a beam for a storage rack is disclosed. The beam comprises: (1) a support element having a first end and a second end; (2) a base portion having a turned portion, wherein the turned portion is positioned between the first end and the second end; and (3) a display portion joined to the base portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a beam for a storage rack is disclosed. The beam comprises: (1) a first portion having a first end and a second end; (2) a second portion joined to the first end of the first portion; (3) a third portion extending angularly from the second end of the first portion; and (4) a bent portion having a first element and a second element, wherein the first element is joined to the second portion, and wherein the third portion extends towards the second element.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a beam for a storage rack is disclosed. The beam comprises: (1) an angled base portion having a first element and a second element; (2) an inclined portion joined to the second element of the angled base portion; and (3) a stabilizing portion having an end turned towards the first element of the angled base portion.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a beam for supporting a storage rack or the like, wherein maximum support and stability is provided. It is a further advantage of the present invention for the beam to include a beveled surface so that bar codes or other indicia can easily be read or scanned.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.